


Outrun the Rain

by StanleyPilar



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Doctor Clarke Griffin, F/M, Mature for language and themes, Military Bellamy Blake, Multi, Pilot Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanleyPilar/pseuds/StanleyPilar
Summary: In present day, Clarke is in her medical residency and a tamped down mess of chaos. Bellamy is a jaded mechanic, pilot, bartender and high school classics teacher trying to keep his friends and students in line. They used to know each other in another part of life. Will they find their way to each other?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Outrun the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'll be honest, I've never finished anything I've written, and I've also never written any fanfiction before. I'm trying to practice getting in the habit of writing every week and eventually every day. I have had this idea rattling around my brain for a bit and decided to try to get it down on "paper".  
> Please give me feedback, but I would love it if you took it easy on me since this is my first go at anything like this.  
> I hope you enjoy!

_ Fuck. FUCK. _

Clarke quickly ducked under the faded blue and white awning to her left, pressing her back against the cold grey concrete, heart hammering in her chest.

_ Did he see me? Who WAS that girl? I shouldn’t have followed him. I should have just stayed at the cafe. _

Counting to five slowly, sucking in deep breaths, she ventured a peek around the corner towards the couple she’d just witnessed kissing outside the garden. No longer kissing, his arm around her waist pulling her into his side as she giggled up at him, Finn smiled a smile Clarke had never seen before… never in their 6 months dating nor in the previous month she’d known him. It was so relaxed, so familiar. So many emotions swirled, vying for the prominent position inside. Embarrassment, rage, shame, confusion, self-doubt, and a little heartbreak. Cold rage won out. Raising her chin, straightening the black messenger bag at her hip, flipping her blonde waves over her shoulders, and tugging the front of her camo tank up a little higher over her ample chest, she stormed from the alcove toward the unsuspecting couple. They still stood just outside of the city garden entrance, nearly in the middle of the sidewalk, teasing each other easily. Clarke’s resolve started to waiver as she neared them, confusion and self-doubt starting to win the internal battle now, thinking maybe she was reading the situation wrong and there was perhaps a logical reason for the scene before her. Right as her steps began to falter and slow, Finn glanced up from the breathtaking brunette at his arm and landed on Clarke… and in that moment she knew. Rage took the lead again as all the color drained from Finn’s face and the smile crashed from his lips. 

“What… how... “ he stuttered with disbelief.

“Oh hello  _ sweetheart _ , I thought you were headed back to the hospital for that late meeting about the new medication?” Clarke’s voice was syrupy sweet, furious smile plastered on her face.

“Who the fuck are you?” the stunning brunette spit out as she stepped in front of Finn towards Clarke, perfect ponytail whipping behind her.

“I’m his girlfriend, who the  _ fuck _ are  _ you _ ?” Clarke managed to say evenly through her clenched smile.

The woman studied Clarke, looking her up and down, narrowing her eyes and staring at her face. She found whatever she was looking for, then waved her left hand in the air violently, raising her voice as she spun on Finn, “HIS FIANCE OF 2 FUCKING YEARS! What the actual FUCK Finn? Who is she?”

Panic riddled his features and his hands came up quickly, grabbing at her forearms to still her, “She’s someone I met at work. She’s the doctor I was telling you about. We’ve been hanging out lately. Raven, it’s ok.”

_ Hanging out lately? Hanging out lately???  _ There was a wave of nausea hitting and a little lightheadedness.

“Are you fucking kidding me Finn?” Clarke spit out, her skin reddening, burning up her back and neck, “Hanging the fuck out?” Momentarily closing her eyes, tensng her jaw and inhaling sharply, she turned to Raven, speakly flatly “We started fucking 6 months ago, right after he took me on our first date - which was an outdoor concert in this garden” flinging her hand toward the public green space behind them, “and that was a month after we met, which is basically when he started pursuing me, trying to convince me to go on said date with him.”

_ And I gave in, even though my gut was screaming at me that it was a bad idea. I let him in and let him have a piece of me no one has seen in ages. Not since Lexa. He looked perfect on paper and I just wanted something good to distract from the bad. God, I’m such an idiot. _

Raven hadn’t moved, arms limp inside Finn’s grip, glassy eyes struggling to hold back the tears, all the same emotions battling for space on her face - confusion, rage, but a much larger dose of heartbreak was threatening to break her open.

“Get off me,” she gritted through clenched teeth coming back to life and shaking her arms out of Finn’s grip, “Get away from me,” seething she took a menacing step forward and jabbed her slender finger into Finn’s chest, “You haven’t been working late or going out on assignment or going to dinner with doctors to further your career - you’ve been playing me - and playing her by the sound of it.” Pulling her hand back, she twisted the engagement ring from her finger and threw it with everything she could into the street, hoping someone else would find the diamond. Before the tears could escape down her face, she spun around and began running, hailing the nearest cab sitting on the side of the street.

“Raven! Wait!” Finn took a step in her direction, before stopping and turning back to Clarke. “What did you do?? I thought you were staying at the cafe?? You’ve ruined everything now! I was meeting her today to tell her I wanted to break off the engagement. I didn’t want to hurt her, she doesn’t have anyone else! Oh my god, what am I going to do? Clarke, I love you. It’s you, all you. I was doing all of this for you!”

_ Loves me. Loves me? He hasn’t said those words before. Why is he saying them now?  _

Finn’s face was wrecked in a way that couldn’t be acted, in a way that was so achingly raw and devastated. Clarke couldn’t stand to look at it. She was starting to feel numb, her limbs tingling from the let down of adrenaline as she began to realize how betrayed she felt.

“Stop.”

“Clarke - just listen -”

“No. Stop. Just stop. I don’t care. None of it matters now. You just killed whatever might have been between us. Don’t call me. Don’t text me. Don’t come near me again.” 

With that, she slowly turned her back to the floppy haired man with fair skin that had worn her down and convinced her to try to let people in again. 

One step, then another, then another, each foot carefully falling in front of the other. Her breathing wasn’t quite normal yet. She hadn’t looked behind her, but she didn’t think Finn had followed her. She felt a little like she was floating. The surge and now lack of adrenaline still making her body seem disconnected. 

Pulling out her phone, she called her best friend - two rings later, “Hey - what’s up?” the voice drew out the words with a grating quality, making Clarke think she was interrupting something and he was annoyed. She didn’t care. “Murphy... Finn has a fiance.” a brief pause and then, “Oh fuck Griffin. What? Fuck. Ok, come to the bar, I just started my shift. Roan is here tonight too. And this new guy will be in later - but he’s kind of a jerk.” A surprised snort flew out of her mouth, “Ha! More so than you?” 

“Whatever Griffin, very funny, if you’re here, you’ll see.” 

Clarke murmured some sort of goodbye and ended the call. Walking toward the train station, she pulled the pass from her beaten up bag thumping steadily against her side.

\-----

The heavy, ornately carved, dark wooden door groaned on its hinges as she pulled it open, the smell of fried food and booze wafting to meet her as she walked across the threshold into the cozy bar. Fairy lights were strung all over the ceiling and up several of the walls in between framed posters of high end whiskeys and old time hollywood stars. The bar itself sat in the middle and was made of beautifully carved and polished wood. Everything in the place was solid and had the feeling of having been made by an expertly artful hand. She knew Roan’s cousin Lincoln owned the place and she wondered if he actually had carved each barstool and piece of wood in the place. Roan had started bartending right after Lincoln opened the place almost a year ago and Murphy had just started a few months ago when Lincoln had started traveling up state more often - something about an art gallery that he was helping manage for his aunt.

Sitting herself at one of the beautiful stools, she threw her bag onto the bar and looked Murphy in the eye silently before throwing back the two Jameson shots he had waiting for her. Without flinching, she swallowed, slammed the glasses down and pushed them toward him with a raised eyebrow, knowing he would know she expected at least one more. 

“Nope. You earned those two by calling me and then getting your ass over here. You earn the next one by telling me what happened. How did you find out?!”

“So, you know how I told you a couple of weeks ago that I saw a text from someone who was just saved in his phone as a bird emoji? And how I was confused because it talked about seeing him later, but it was already like 10pm? Well, he was adamant that he could only get coffee today and didn’t have time for lunch because he had to connect with Dr. Jackson about that new drug trial. He left after not an hour of hanging out, but then I saw him walk the opposite way of the hospital. He has been so dodgy the last few weeks or so and skipping out on dates after getting texts that he kept swearing were from his colleague. So… I might have decided to follow him…” 

“You what?” 

“Yeah, I know, that’s weird, but I just kept feeling like there was more going on and he would shut me down whenever i tried to bring it up.”

“Wow, ballsy Griffin. Ok, so following him lead to where? To what?”

“Well, he walked down to the city gardens and met up with this gorgeous woman… and kissed her… right there on the sidewalk… like it was nothing… like I didn’t even exist…”

“Fuck Clarke. FUCK.” Murphy growled as he slammed his fist down onto the counter, making Clarke flinch just a tad.

“Yeah, so I thought it would be a great idea to confront him. Really, there wasn’t actually much thought, just a lot of frozen rage. But of course, his FIANCE didn’t know about me either. Apparently they’ve been engaged for the last 2 years. I don’t know anything else, other than her name is Raven and she was pissed when she threw her ring and stomped off. And now, here I am with you. Is it me Murphy? Am I just incapable of long term relationships without drama or trauma? Cillian turns out to just be using me to get my family’s wealth. Lexa… is gone. Now Finn has a double life. What am I doing wrong??”

“Griffin, it’s not you. It’s not.” his voice had a softness to it then that he didn’t typically let out as he set a third shot of Jameson on the counter.

“Hmmmm, uh huh” was all Clarke could respond with before downing her third shot and laying her forehead down on her crossed arms, staring at all the patterns in the wood grain. The Irish whiskey was doing its job. Her head and her body felt a little warm and fuzzy, tinged with a slight wildness that flushed her cheeks and glassed her eyes. The tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and before she could swallow them back, she saw them drop and puddle on the wood she was staring down at. 

_ What am I doing - sitting here getting drunk, crying in a bar at 2pm in the afternoon. Is he worth this? Is Finn worth these tears and the confusion swirling in my gut? _

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there silently crying, spiraling through her memories of Finn and trying to sort through all the emotions. The whiskey was tempered a bit by the large glass of water she’d downed after Murphy had quietly set it in front of her before he moved on to wipe down and organize the bar in preparation for the happy hour crowd. She was still sitting there, head down, blotchy face, but dried up tears, when she heard the door groan open and a breath hitch behind her a moment later. 

“Are you fucking kidding, THIS is the fucking bar you decided to run to? Are you everywhere??” Raven frustratingly ground out as she slumped down onto the stool to the right. Clarke looked up in time to see the shell shocked look on Murphy’s face replaced with a smirk - his eyes just a little darker than normal. He turned his gaze and took in Clarke’s grimace before turning back to the brunette, “Well, I am guessing you need a drink as well?”

“Well, I am sitting at a bar” Raven deadpanned “Give me a double shot of Crown on the rocks.”

“Ughh” the sound came out of Clarke’s mouth before she could stop it, a guilty look flitting across her features when Raven narrowed her eyes at the blonder.

“And just what is wrong with Crown?”

“Nothing, sorry. It’s just a bit sweet and smooth for me... reminds me of an old flame.. Jameson has a better bite to it.”

Raven blinked in surprise and laughed a short, loud sound out as she took the glass Murphy slid to her and down half of it at once. “Noted. Ok, so since we’re both here, why don’t you tell me your version of this fucked up story and enlighten me on how my fiance managed to backstab us both without either of us knowing it.”

Clarke took a minute and looked at the other woman. Took a few more sips of her water. And made a decision. If this lady was able to sit so calmly beside her then Clarke could tell her what happened. This Raven person deserved that at least, right?

“Hmmm.. yeah.. Welllll… I’m a doctor at Arkadia Memorial - I’m doing my residency there - and Finn showed up one day, taking over the place of the old pharmacy rep. Emori had decided she wanted to see more and do more and left to pursue some other opportunity in Europe.” She watched as Murphy looked away, swallowed, and tried to pretend that his ex-girlfriend’s name didn’t evoke any type of emotional response - she’d wait and bring up his tensed jaw later. 

“Finn was assigned to Arkadia and I was in his line of sight from day one. The drugs he was responsible for are focused on helping with cognitive and nervous system support - and my specialty is in pediatric neurology - so it made sense that he was on my floor constantly. He asked me out the third time we interacted that week. I politely declined because while he was charming and funny and beauitul with his stupid, swoopy, hair and his boyish grin, I don’t really date… or rather, I hadn’t dated anyone in the 3 years prior. But, then, he showed up a couple of days later with these gorgeous flowers and a little stuffed cat and asked me again. I turned him down a second time… but then, the next week, he showed up with my favorite take out for lunch and told me he’d accept just eating lunch with him first and being just friends. So, for the next two weeks, we ate lunch together almost every day. Then, he asked me on a date again and I finally relented and said yes. He convinced me that we could have fun and I thought I could maybe forget my fucked up past dating life and move forward. And we did have fun. A lot of fun. He wasn’t the best in bed, but he was good enough.” At that, Raven snorted as she was taking another drink of her whiskey and immediately started coughing. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you choke.” Clarke smiled a small smile as the other woman got her breathing back under control, eyes watering from the burn of the alcohol up her nose. ”Nah, it’s cool, there’s a lot of truth in that comment, I just wasn’t expecting it said so baldly.”

“We started out having fun - going out to dinner, drinking and dancing, concerts in the park. Then, a couple of months in, he fell asleep in my bed after sex and I let him stay. After that, it was like something shifted. He’d stay a night or two a week or I would stay with him. But, then he moved just over a month ago, or at least he said he did, and he’s always had an excuse for why we should go to my place and why he couldn’t spend the night. I just started getting suspicious and kind of worried last week. Today, when he left abruptly from our impromptu coffee date, I made a spur of the moment decision to follow him… you know how that turned out. Clearly.”

“I moved here to Arkadia almost a month and a half ago. I have been staying with Finn in his tiny studio apartment while we were supposedly looking for something bigger. Before that, I lived in Nashville working as an aerospace engineer for the government. I grew up not far from here, but moved out there for the job opportunity. Finn proposed a couple of months after I moved. I thought he wanted the assurance it offered since we were doing long distance. Fuck. I should have kept the ring and sold it. Bought myself a trip to Mexico. Hmph.” She flipped her ponytail as she turned back to take another sip of her whiskey.

They’d been there for almost an hour, the afternoon stretching on. Clarke hadn’t had anything more than the 3 shots, continuing to nurse ice water. Raven, on the other hand, was halfway through her second double shot of Crown. And she hadn’t had any water. Clarke had thought about drowning her sorrows, but then Raven had shown up, and she felt like she owed the girl her sobriety for this conversation. When Roan finally walked in from the back, sporting a grease-covered apron, Clarke smiled and waved him over. He smiled a tight smile, almost growling out “Hey Mountain Slayer, I hear Finn’s face has a target marked on it for my fist.” 

Raven snorted again, raising her eyebrows at Roan, sizing him up, from his ponytail to his chiseled arms. “Yeah, I mean, you could probably take him pretty easy. But honestly, he’s just not worth it.” 

“And who is this mysterious beauty you’re drinking your cares away with Griffin?” Roan said as he swung his attention from Raven to Clarke. “Roan, don’t be weird. You just broke up with Echo and said yourself just days ago that you have no intentions of anything serious again until you’re done with your masters.” 

“Who says I want anything serious? I fully intend on a whole lot of fun while I get over that disaster of a relationship.”

Raven, who had been loosely listening to their conversation while trying to subtly check out Murphy, snapped her eyes back up to Roan, and spit out “And who says i’m up for any fun?” Roan put his hands up in surrender and casually turned back around toward the kitchen. As he sauntered away, he yelled over his shoulder, “You know where to find me sweetheart if you want a wild ride.” Clarke watched curiously as the back of Murphy’s shoulders tensed just a bit, before he shook his head and turned to Clarke asking if she was sure she didn’t want another drink. Before she could answer, Raven spoke up, “Let me buy you a drink. You spilled your story to me after I came in demanding answers when you were clearly trying to forget.” Clarke just smiled and nodded her head slightly in assent. As Murphy set another shot of Jameson in front her, the door swung in from the back, and a man with bulging biceps, golden skin, and black unruly curls walked through. Clarke was lifting the shot to her mouth and throwing her head back as her brain made the connection that he seemed unbelievably familiar. She closed her eyes and relished in the burn as it chased the liquid down her throat and warmed her belly. As she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, her eyes opened and took in the new man. He wasn’t looking at her, eyes focused on an inventory list as he looked through the bottles of booze lining the back of the bar.

“Ah, there’s the reason I stumbled into this place” Raven said pointing at the guy who was still faced away from them. 

“Blake!” Raven’s voice rang out to the stranger, and in the moment between Clarke hearing the name and the man turning around, her brain finally put the pieces together - it was Bellamy. A very grown up, adult Bellamy Blake.

_ Oh God. _

Clarke dove below the bar before he could really see her, squeaking out something about dropping something from her purse. She landed on her hands and knees and the sudden movement made her woozy enough she thought she might hurl.

_ Fucking Jameson. _

His gravelly voice seemed to boom as he strolled their way “Reyes, babe, what are you doing here already? When I told you guys my shift was 4pm to close, I didn’t mean for you to show up right at its start! Wait… where are Miller and O and the boys? You didn’t come with them?”

Raven swirled the tiny straw around her glass with her left ring finger, chin cupped in her other palm, “So actually, funny story, you were right, Finn is a dick and we’re done.”

Bellamy completely forgot about the blonde waves he’d seen for a split second before they disappeared under the bar. His brows met in a frown and his lips pressed tightly together before gritting his teeth and seething out “What the fuck did he do?”

“Oh nothing, just started a double life 6 months ago and it all came crashing down earlier when that life and mine collided.” Raven’s words were just slightly slurred, a humorless smile etched on her face.

Clarke took another deep breath, continuing to pretend to look for her lost something that was supposedly still somewhere on the ground. 

_ Please walk away, please walk away, oh God I can’t do this today. Just fucking walk away Bellamy. _

“Goddamnit Finn!!” Bellamy belted out. His sudden outburst made Clarke jerk out of surprise and caused another patron further down the bar to drop their drink, shattering glass all over the place.

“Fuck, I need to go do something about that…” Bellamy searched Raven’s face and glanced curiously down at the movement of golden locks he could see still crawling below.

“Go on Blake, it’s fine, I’ll still be here, I promise.”

“I’ll be right back as soon as I help get that cleaned up Reyes.”

_ Ok, last deep breath, peek up and then get the fuck out of here. _

Clarke’s head popped up enough to see that Bellamy’s back was to them again. She frantically pushed off the bar and spun towards the other side where Murphy was stacking napkins in a box. She had to quickly put her arms out to grab the stools and anything else she could to keep her upright as she made her way to him, “Murphy!” she whispered yelled, “Murphy! You have to help me get out of here. Right fucking now. Don’t ask, I can explain later. Bellamy can’t see me.”

Murphy’s head shot up at the mention of Bellamy, his eyes narrowing and head tilting in a questioning glance. “Ok, yeah, I can figure something out. Go back over to Raven so she doesn’t think you’re ditching her.”

“Murphy, I’m serious, he can’t see me. Not yet. Not now.”

His eyes narrowed further, trying to puzzle out how could know the other bartender, “You owe me. AND you owe me a story. I will be collecting.”

“That’s fine! Come on!”

“Go. Go on.”

Clarke almost ran back over to Raven, clumsily sliding onto the stool and facing the door so her back was to Bellamy.

Raven’s glassy eyes slowly looked up from her drink towards Clarke, squinting like she was trying to figure out if there was something she should be catching on to. “Why are you acting so weird?”

“What? I’m not. I just dropped my… lip gloss... It’s expensive… and I couldn’t find it… but… Murphy had it.” The quick lie awkwardly flowed out of her mouth.

“That guy had your lip gloss? Why?”

“Umm… someone else had actually found it and turned it in.”

“Uh huh.” The brunette did not look convinced, but brought her glass up high and tilted the last of her Crown into her mouth.

The bar phone suddenly rang, startling both ladies enough that Clarke almost knocked over the water glass sitting in front of her. Murphy slipped his cell into his pocket and answered, turning toward Clarke with a sly grin and proceeded to tell whoever was on the other end that he’d make sure she came home right away.

“Clarke! That was Harper. She said she’s been trying to text you - she got locked out and needs you to come home and let her into the apartment. Her shift starts in just over an hour and you know how the hospital feels about being late.”

Clarke looked down at her phone in her hand, no missed texts to be seen. She was puzzled for a minute, but then it dawned on her.

_ That smooth son of a bitch, he gave me an out. He must have called the bar himself. God, I really do fucking owe him. _

“Shit, ok, I’ll go now. I’ve got my rail pass on me and it’s the middle of the afternoon, I’ll be fine.” Her words ran together as she wobbled off the stool and silently cursed herself for that last shot.

_ Oh my god, am I actually going to make it home like this? Shit, I need more water. _

As though Murphy could read her mind, he immediately set a glass down for her. As she gulped it, keeping her eyes on the curly haired man now pouring a replacement drink for the man that he’d scared into dropping his, she turned her body towards Raven. “Are you going to be ok? I can come back later after I get home and let Harper in.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it, my friends will be here sometime in the next couple of hours and I’m sure this mysterious man” pointedly looking at Murphy “can keep me company and out of trouble until they get here.”

Clarke nodded at Raven, “I’m so sorry. Again.”

“Yeah, me too. Life’s a bitch. And so is Collins.”

Clarke could see from the corner of her eye that Bellamy was finishing his conversation with the man and starting to turn towards them, she spun on her heel, back facing him again, “I’ll see you around Raven. And just so you know, after hanging, I would choose you.”

Raven’s eyes started to get a little misty as she swallowed the emotion stuck in her throat. She just nodded slightly and turned back to the bar.

Clarke took off then, scurrying past the other customers that were now starting to fill in the empty tables and booths. Pressing her whole body against the heavy wooden door to swing it open, she stumbled out into the late summer afternoon sunshine, drinking in the fresh air.


End file.
